


Finally..

by sugdenmillerxo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdenmillerxo/pseuds/sugdenmillerxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gives Robert an ultimatum but what will Robert choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally..

"Aaron, Come back." Robert yelled, hopping one footed to the door of the hotel room chasing after him. They'd just had a big row, over what they both wanted. Aaron wanted them to be official, he wanted them to be a couple, Robert however didn't want that, he wanted them to keep doing what they were doing and keep it a secret for a little while longer.

"Robert, are you joking? I don't wanna leave. I really don't. I'd wish I could be completely naked rolling around under the covers with you but I just can't, I'm not in the mood for it and I'm not in the mood for you." Aaron replied, zipping up his jacket.

"Are you kidding me? You're leaving because I don't want to come out just yet? What happened to not forcing me or not pressuring me into coming out, huh? What happened to you waiting until I'm read-.." Aaron interrupted. He slammed his hand on the wall. "Don't you dare, I am not forcing you to come out. I'm letting you choose when you want to, if you want to come out in a years time then you can, if you want to come out tomorrow you can but I am not going to keep doing this, I'm not going to sleep with you and not know when I can allow myself to feel something for you. I can't keep sleeping with you because I know that will happen, in fact, it's already happened. I want this, I want you and it worries me because you probably don't feel the same. You probably think this is a bit of fun, some way to get your dick wet, but to me. It means a lot more. I don't give my heart out too easily because everyone I give it to ends up hurting me and that's why I'm calling it quits now, not because I want you to come out. I'm doing this for me. I need to do this but you carry on thinking my world revolves around you, you knob." And with that, Aaron slammed the hotel door before Robert could get a word in. 

After Aaron left, Robert slumped back into his bed and picked up his mobile. Creating a new message ready to send to Aaron..."Come back." - "Let's finish this chat." - "Meet me in reception in five." But Roberts fingers moved over every letter of the keypad and didn't touch a single one. He didn't know what to say? What could he say to Aaron to calm him down, he has learnt in every way that the best thing to do for Aaron when he is mad is to just leave him, so that is exactly what he does. That doesn't mean that Robert doesn't think about Aaron, because since the day Aaron came into Roberts life, that is all he has done, thought about him. Thought about how Aaron made his life a whole lot better, he made it make sense, he made everything seem normal and nothing seemed scary, with all that playing on Roberts mind, he went and had a shower. 

Hotel showers were never in the top 5 of Roberts favourite things, the water wouldn't stay hot for very long, the shampoo would make your hair greasy 20 minutes after drying it, the towels were too small to go around you so you'd of had to expose one part of your area or, if you're like Robert Sugden, just dry your hair and let your body dry naturally. Roberts shower didn't last long, he let the warm water trickle down his back and front, rubbing the soap over his body and under his arms, rinsing his face under the barely warm water and gliding his fingers through his hair. Once clean, he packed everything ready to leave and began to make his way down to the lobby.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The man at the front desk called Robert over. "A whilst ago, the man you were staying here with left, in a very appalling manor and we will not tolerate it. I don't know what happened, but next time, tell your boyfriend to be a little more considerate." 

"He's not my boy-" 

"I honestly couldn't care less, he is an awful man with an awful attitud-."

"Let me stop you right there, Myself and Aaron, who you are talking about did have a little row and I upset him so yes, he was moody but you have only seen him in that short minute you did and he didn't come across as the nicest, but you are completely and utterly wrong about him. He's a great man, He's kind and caring and doesn't do anything without a purpose, I made him angry so if you wanna take this out on anyone, take it out on me." Robert stops and looks at the man who is smirking to himself behind the desk. "What you smirking at?" Robert asked.

"For someone who isn't your 'boyfriend'....you're very defensive." Robert just looked at him, frowned and walked away but as quick as Robert tried to escape that comment and forget it ever happened, it didn't work. It played on his mind, for a long time after that. 

The word boyfriend was hard for Robert, it wasn't something he was used to hearing. Fair enough, he had been someones boyfriend, he had been a lot of peoples boyfriends even, he'd even been a fiancé and a husband and that seemed normal but when someone threw that word at him, and used it for someone he was seeing, it didn't sit well. It didn't feel right. It didn't seem normal.

Robert was sat at home, alone when Vic arrived. "What you doing?" He didn't reply, he wasn't ignoring her. He just didn't hear her, He was daydreaming. "Robert?" Vic repeated again.

"Yeah? Sorry. I was....miles away." He replied rubbing his eyes. "How's your day been."

Vic took a while to respond, she looked intently at Robert. "Somethings playing on your mind. I can see it." Robert frowned and went to walk away. "Erm, no. I'm putting the kettle on and we're going to have a chat. You're not going to get away from me this easily." Robert knew it was now or never, if he could tell Vic what was going on, and see how she reacted. He could do it right? He was one step closer to being the man Aaron would want to be with.

"So? What's up Robert?" Vic asked, placing his cup of tea down. 

"Nothing really, It's just, I've been seeing someone."

"OH REALLY? How exciting."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Until they basically ended it today. They told me they couldn't see me any more unless I told everyone about me..."

"I'm confused? Everyone knows about you.."

Robert just looked at Vic, he didn't say a word. He didn't know how to say it but she wasn't getting it. She wasn't getting the picture, what Robert was trying to tell her, Robert was going to have to say it. Robert was going to have to tell Vic that this person that he was seeing was a man.

"Vic......I, I erm."

"Well.....spit it out." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"You see, the person I'm seeing, they're not usually who I'd go for." 

"The only people you wouldn't go for are guys.." Vic said laughing to herself, she didn't realise what she said until Robert didn't join in laughing with her. He just looked at her, like he was numb, like what Vic just said shocked him. "Oh, Robert. Are you seeing a man?"

Robert didn't move. He just nodded. "I was." He answered. "I don't think that'll be possible now, I couldn't even tell my sister about us, how am I meant to tell anyone else." 

"Why do you have to announce it?" She said. "Why don't you just tell him who you are? Why don't you just tell him that you want him? That you want to be with him and when people see you together, let them answer the question for you. Who you are and Who you are in love with doesn't matter, nor does it define you as a person. You are Robert Sugden. You're my brother and I love you."

"I love you so much, Vic. I don't know what I'd do without you." They embraced. 

Later that evening, Robert went to the pub, looking for Aaron. When he walked in, he was the first person he saw, he smiled at him and nodded but Aaron just rolled his eyes and walked through to the back. Robert tried to follow but Chas stopped him.

"Chas, please. This won't take long." As much as she didn't want to let Robert through, she stepped out the way and let him follow her son.

"Aaron, can you stop." 

"Robert, get your hand off me." Aaron tugged his hand away and looked Robert in the eye. "So, what do you want?" 

"You." Robert replied. Aaron was shocked by what came out of Roberts mouth, almost as much as Robert was. They both looked at each other. Aarons eyes widened as Robert walked towards him, Robert was about to do this. Nothing was holding him back. "I know I've taken a long time to do this, and tell you but I want you so bad, I want everything with you. I'm not telling you that I'm going to leave this room with rainbow flags wrapped around me and I don't know how long it will take me to fully announce it to everyone but what I do know is that what I have with you is something I'm not willing to lose, not so easily, and not over anything. I will walk down the road with you holding your hand, but you're not that kind of guy. I would kiss you in the street, in front of everyone, but you're not that kind of guy. You're the kind of guy who makes it so easy to fall for them. The kind of guy that when they leave a hotel, throwing a tantrum in the lobby, they get their boyfriend in trouble for it. The kind of guy who I want to be with."

"You just called me your boyfriend." Aaron said, smiling.

"I did? Sorry, I guess I didn't even realise."

"I'm not complaining." Aaron responded, so quick. "And, what I said to you in the hotel earlier, Maybe I was a bit mean. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I shouldn't have walked away like that, but I really like you Robert. I want us to work, I want us to give things a go and I want us to love doing it, I don't want us to rush into things and I don't want us to regret any decisions we make. I just want you and me, I want us to be happy and together. That's it. Nothing else, even if it's just me and you sat on the sofa watching a footy match."

"Footy, ya know that might be a problem bec-" Before Robert could finish he was met with a surprise, two gentle lips pressing against his. He didn't pull away or fight them off, he enjoyed them. They felt right, they felt normal.

Robert pulled away quickly..."Aaron, will you be my boyfriend?"

Aaron laughed and nodded..."Yeah, I'd love that but I thought I already was." 

They smiled at each other and embraced, Aaron whispered something so quiet, but just loud enough for Robert to hear...

"Finally..."


End file.
